<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you were mine for the summer by thegreenfairy246</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890758">you were mine for the summer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246'>thegreenfairy246</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>uptown girl [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - 1940s, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Letters, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Stars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:21:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>you and bucky just keep getting closer, but summer is ending soon</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>uptown girl [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you were mine for the summer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few weeks later, Bucky finds himself on the steps of your house. It’s imposing–one of the oldest in the city. Bucky has seen it his whole life, never considered he’d be walking inside. He stops for a moment before he knocks, ponders the turn his life has taken. He never would have imagined one date would turn into something suspiciously close to love. Shaking his head, he brings himself back to the present. He raises his hand, knocks on the door. </p><p>It’s only a few moments before it’s pulled open and he’s face to face with you. </p><p>“Hi, doll.” He grins. “I wanna cordially invite you-”</p><p>Bucky doesn’t get the chance to finish the sentence. You’re grabbing his hand, pulling him off the porch and into the cool night air.</p><p>“What are you doing here, Bucky?’ </p><p>You’re all hushed whispers and it unnerves Bucky.</p><p>He quirks a brow. “I wanted to see you? I know it’s late, but-”</p><p>“No, it’s not that.” You shake your head. “It’s just…my parents, if they saw you, they wouldn’t be happy.”</p><p>Bucky pauses, thinks about your fledgling relationship. He only just realizes that he’s never picked you up at your door, never walked you all the way to the door. The two of you alway say goodbye on the sidewalk, hidden by the little grove of trees.</p><p>“I thought they knew about me?”</p><p>“They do.” You add, quickly. “They do. It’s just…” You trail off. “They have certain ideas about who I should be with. You know, someone…”</p><p>There’s a sinking feeling in Bucky’s gut. He knows exactly what you mean, had kept himself awake worrying about the same thing.</p><p>He nods. “Someone successful. Someone like you.”</p><p>Bucky finds a spot on the ground, stares at it intently. He can feel the keen sting of embarrassment in his gut. Suddenly he wants to be anywhere else but here.</p><p>Your hands come up, rest on his chest. He lifts his eyes, makes the extraordinary effort to put a smile on his face.</p><p>“None of that matters to me, baby.”</p><p>“I know,” he murmurs. He lifts his hands, cradles your face. “I know. I know, doll. You don’t have to explain anything to me.”</p><p>You nod. “Yes I do. You need to know that I’ve never wanted to live my life that way. I want to have a relationship with somebody that means something to me. I want it to be-I wanna have passion and affection and-”</p><p>Bucky smiles, truthfully this time. He pulls you closer, kisses you soundly. “I know. I promise I do.”</p><p>“You do?”</p><p>He nods and your head comes forward, leans against his chest as your arms wrap around his sides.</p><p>You pull away almost as soon as you settle. “Wait, you were asking me something! I’m sorry. What were you asking?”</p><p>He shakes his head. “It was nothing.”</p><p>“Come on, Bucky. It must have been important for you to come all the way here.”</p><p>“I was going to ask if you wanted to go out with me tomorrow night?”</p><p>You smile, a soft thing–a vast contrast to your previous mood. “I’d love to. Where are we going?”</p><p>Bucky smirks, licks his lips. “It’s a surprise.”</p><p>You hum. “A surprise, huh?” You nod, shrug a bit. “Something to look forward to.”</p><p>Bucky grins, leans in to kiss you, almost on instinct. When he pulls away, you mumble, “I should get inside.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Bucky nods, “yeah, you get in. I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p><p>You kiss him one more time before you turn and climb the steps. Bucky watches you walk away, his heart swelling with an emotion he can only describe as love.</p><p>He shakes his head, gets in his truck, knowing with bone deep certainty that he’s done for.</p><p>The next day, work passes by quickly, his thoughts far from the heat of the lumber yard, instead they’re with you. In no time at all he’s pulling his truck to a stop a short distance away from your house, watching you walk down the sidewalk. Bucky jumps out, opens the door for you. </p><p>When you reach him, you fall into him immediately. One arm goes around his middle, the other at his cheek. You lean in, kiss him.</p><p>“Hi,” you murmur.</p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>“It’s good to see you.”</p><p>Bucky grins, kisses you again. “C’mon. Get in.”</p><p>You climb inside. Bucky shuts the door behind you, gets back in himself.</p><p>“So, where are you taking me?”</p><p>“You do know what a surprise is, right?”</p><p>You scoff. “Okay, Mr. Comedy. I’ll bite.” </p><p>Bucky glances over at you, sees you’ve leaned back and shut your eyes. He chuckles. “That’s more like it.”</p><p>Bucky drives maybe thirty minutes before he slows to a stop. </p><p>“Okay. Open your eyes.”</p><p>You sit up, look around.</p><p>“You brought me to the lake?”</p><p>Bucky nods. “There’s a canoe in the back–used to belong to my Dad. I was thinking we could take it out, watch the stars.”</p><p>Your eyes light up. “I’d love to. In the city…” You trail off, shake your head. “In the city, you can barely see them.”</p><p>The two of you get out, and with a few practiced moves, Bucky has the canoe in the water. He gets in, then helps you in as well–gently, so as to not upset the precarious balance of the boat. Inside, he settles towards the middle, lets you arrange yourself on his chest. The stars are beautiful, completely worth it. He wraps his arms around your middle, hooks his chin over your shoulder.</p><p>The night settles around you. The only sounds the chirping of crickets, the gentle lapping of water against the boat. Bucky is half asleep, the weight of you pillowed on his chest, when you whisper into the darkness. </p><p>“My parents, they’re having a dinner in a few days–a kind of last party before we go home next week.”</p><p>Bucky hums, intrigued. “Yeah?”</p><p>“Mhm. If you want, you could come.” Bucky can feel the slight movement of your shoulder against him. “It’d be a good opportunity to introduce you to them. If you want to meet them.”</p><p>Bucky finds himself nodding, though he knows you can’t see him. “Yeah, I’d like that.”</p><p>“Really?” Your voice raises, only slightly, in confusion.</p><p>Bucky nods. “Course. You never know, they may end up loving me.”</p><p>You laugh, place your hands over his where they lay on your stomach. “Maybe so. I wouldn’t blame them a bit.”</p><p>“Yeah? You wouldn’t?”</p><p>You seem to realize what you’d said, and Bucky can feel the way you tense in his arms. “Oh, I just meant-”</p><p>Bucky cuts you off, can’t stand to imagine you upset, murmurs into your ear, “I love you.”</p><p>“You do?”</p><p>Bucky nods. “I do. I know summer is almost over, and I know we’d have the deck stacked against us, but,” Bucky stops, shakes his head. “I can’t help it. I’ve fallen in love with you.”</p><p>You turn in his embrace, sit on your knees in front of him. You put your hands on either side of his face. “I love you too. I know, I know all of that. I’ve thought it all.” You laugh, an almost watery thing. “It doesn’t matter. I love you too.”</p><p>Bucky surges forward, feels the boat sway with him, and kisses you. He must get lost in the moment because when he pulls away it’s pitch black.</p><p>“I should get you home.”</p><p>You nod. “I guess so.”</p><p>It’s a short drive back to your house–too short for Bucky. He stops the truck in his usual spot, kisses you goodnight, and watches you walk away.</p><p>He drives home, goes to bed that night feeling excited for the future.</p><p>In the morning, he gets to work, the excitement from last night carrying over into today. Walking into work, he sees Sam in the distance.</p><p>“Hey, Wilson!” Bucky calls, claps him on the shoulder. “How’re things going?”</p><p>Sam turns, eyes Bucky suspiciously. “You’re awfully happy.”</p><p>Bucky shrugs. “Why shouldn’t I be?”</p><p>“You don’t know?”</p><p>“Know what, Sam?”</p><p>Sam stops what he’s doing, grabs Bucky by the shoulder and walks outside.</p><p>“Sam, really. What’s going on?”</p><p>Sam sighs. “She left this morning.” He shakes his head. “I don’t know. Nattie said she called late last night. Her parents were angry, I think she said.”</p><p>“She’s gone?”</p><p>“Yes.” Sam nods. “I’m sorry, Buck.”</p><p>Bucky’s heart falls into the pit of his stomach. He turns on his heel, runs to his truck and drives to your house. He gets out, tries to open the gate, finds it locked instead. At the edge of the gate, he can see a piece of paper stuck there, waving in the wind. He walks over, pulls it free, finds his name written across the front in your handwriting.</p><p>
  <i>Bucky,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I’m so sorry. Last night, I got home so late and my parents were so angry. They said they had to get me away from here–away from you.<br/>
I can’t believe I’m leaving without saying goodbye. There’s so much I want to say to you, so much you should hear. Writing the words just isn’t the same.<br/>
Instead, I’ll just say this:<br/>
I love you. I’ll be seeing you.</i>
</p><p>There are tears in Bucky’s eyes when he finishes. It’s just a few lines–he can see you wrote them quickly, can almost see your hand rushing across the paper. He folds the paper with care, the last traces he has of you, and puts it in his pocket. He drives himself home, not even considering going back to work. In his room, he finds paper and pen, sits down at his desk and writes to you.</p><p>
  <i>My Honey,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>You’ve taken part of my heart with you, you know. It’s not real that you’re gone so soon, it can’t be happening. I had so many plans for us, so many things I wanted to show you.<br/>
You’re right, writing the words isn’t the same as hearing your sweet voice say them. It can’t compare to the hushed whispers or the hurried, excited giggles, but please, do write to me. I can’t bear losing you completely.<br/>
This isn’t the end for us, doll. I just know it.<br/>
I love you.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Bucky</i>
</p><p>He writes your address on the envelope, puts the letter in the mail, and hopes. It starts a ritual for him, though he never hears back, he sits down each night and writes to you. He tells you of small things and big changes, speaks of how much he misses you. </p><p>A few months later, when the war comes for Bucky, he hardly even minds.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! if you liked it, you can follow me on tumblr @blackberrybucky</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>